


The Pity Card

by Salty_Mcsaltins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, BAMF Allura (Voltron), Café, Flowers, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Green Lion, Help, How Do I Tag, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Jeez, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mexican Lance (Voltron), Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not many panic attacks dont worry, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pets, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Stray Cat, black lion - Freeform, blue lion - Freeform, cute lil cafe, ego lance, lances ego, omg, pets as compaions, red lion - Freeform, that ego, yellow lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Mcsaltins/pseuds/Salty_Mcsaltins
Summary: A quaint but surprisingly popular, Flower shop, called "Inflorescence" that a small and agile orange feline would roam, and each day she would be left a bowl of food and water by another stray that slept inside the solitude of the closed shop. The stray's name is Keith. Every day is the same until someone Keith has never met before comes to town and gives off one heck of a first impression, first pissing him off then hitting one of Keith's biggest weak spots, his violet eyes. Keith thinks Lances eyes are by far one of the most dazzling things he has ever seen, but that doesn't mean that Lance still isn't a walking ego.Problem number one, a getting to avoid this new person.Problem number one point "O" Lance isn't going to let that happen.





	1. Everyday the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Okay, so this is the first fic I have written aside from some casually writing and hardcore role playing in the past. I know the Flower Shop and Tattoo Palour AU is a big thing so I did some pre-planning and thought I would try it out. 
> 
> I hope you like it and please give me some feed back, I will need the encouragement! 
> 
> my tumblr: the-jester-queen

Out in the middle of the prairies there lies a small city, a city not many know about unless they are born there. The city is a quiet mix of a ghetto, at the north, a school zone to the east, shopping district to the south, and many a waste land to the west, and here in the center of it all, a quaint but surprisingly popular, Flower shop, called "Inflorescence" that a small and agile orange feline would roam, and each day she would be left a bowl of food and water by another stray that slept inside the solitude of the closed shop. The cat roamed to the roof of the shop, it was still the early hours, no food out for her yet, the sky gray with no sign a crack in the cobblestone colored sky the cat pawed her way over to the center of the roof where there was a small sky light looking down into the back room, the shadow of the small cat made a shady imprint on the tile floor, a desk in the far corner, a lamp, red brick walls, and a couch that looked like it was found in an alleyway, maybe it was. The cat instantly saw the black hair of the sleeping figure she was looking for, she let out a small growl knowing she was to be fed soon, she pawed at the glass causing the window to slide down, opening a bit, a smooth cold breeze entering the back room, disturbing nothing.

Then there was a loud obnoxious familiar sound of a phone alarm, the ringing seeming to get louder each time it went. The hiss that came was not from the feline, no, it was from the boy who lived here off a pity card from the owner. Begrudgingly and slowly reaching for his phone, not even looking up he knew what the screen said as the alarm grew louder, in 'Chiller' it read: "wake up Keith" However waking up implied evacuating the warmth the sheets had encased around him during the night, opening the store, sweeping the front and-

Keith's thoughts where disturbed by the ginger meowing at the front of the store- he then lifted his head slightly, that's not coming from the front of the shop, Keith rolled over onto his back in the narrow and flat sofa rubbing some sleep from his dark eyes then looking up at the sky light, not needing to shield his eyes as his own personal costumer was there, well more like a consumer than customer. 'If it wasn't for that cat I wouldn't get up in the morning' his thoughts mumbled to him, "Hey, I don't wake up for you ya know," he lied with a loud grumble. The feline then gave off a triumphant mew then left, if that animal could smirk, Keith knew it would. Sliding the phones message to the side the alarm stopped, though he forgot about it honestly, got up with his blanket still around his shoulders finger less gloves on, black jeans on, shirt on, it was too cold to sleep in the back for a night with anything less than three layers on, he shrugged off the sudden chill from the sky light and walked over to the desk, which was covered in empty water bottles and pop cans(mostly coke) and grabbed a bottle with a bit of water in it, taking a sip, then just standing there for a moment staring at the mirror on the side of the wall, he wasn't close enough to see himself in it, he thought better of it, he could already imagine the bags under his disturbing eyes from waking up many times a night, not to mention his hair. He dumped the little bit of water left on top of his head, the blanket slipping from his shoulders, barely stirring the dusty air around him. The water sent an awakening chill down his neck and spine, some cold liquid sliding down the curves of his cheek bones and pale completion, then he ran his fingers through his matted and still greasy hair, one of his better morning routines. The corpse of Keith was mildly aware of the small scraping at the door in the front, Shiro told him to never leave a costumer waiting, not that Keith listened, but this wasn't a customer it was his own freeloading consumer.

He was one to talk.

Shoving his small frame against the knob-less door he entered into the front desk, the room consisted of a small greenhouse, windows instead of walls, bouquets to one side of the shop, potted plants like small trees and succulents to the other, the grey light streaming into the room made it all seem lifeless, but Keith knew otherwise. Flipping the switch beside the door the room came to life, yellow lights sprang to action and illuminated the leaves and petals to their colorful potential, the lilies having opened over night, a small smile graced his lips. 

Remembering his task Keith began a balancing act, two food dishes from under the counter, a small bag of "all-natural" cat food, then getting up to grab a watering can by its handle, then approaching the door Keith placed the bag of food between his teeth and flipped the closed sign to open as he took the handle of a chalk board sign with information about this seasons plants and then exiting. The cold air wasn't a greeting more like a excuse to get back inside quicker. Keith leaned the chalk board against the glass of the large window as he heard an impatient and rumbling purr from below him. Kneeling down and placing out the bowls the ginger feline brushed her lithe form against his side mewling a bit, Keith knew this cat to be the rouge of all the others in the neighbor hood, hissing at cats and humans alike, filling a bowl of water, he wasn't sure if he should take her companionship as a compliment or not, then filling the food bowl with some kibble he stood up and watched her from above, swiftly moving to the food, the bag he held was almost empty he glanced at it with a bit of discouragement, but then a light huff escaped his lips, "I guess you just got my pity card," he whispered to himself looking down fondly on the cat, silently convincing himself that the cat just liked him for his food. 

Behind him he heard a clatter and with shock warming his cheeks he spun around in almost a defensive stance with a warning in his violet eyes, only to be greeted by a calming familiar voice, "Morning Keith," Shiro greeted warmly, a brown bag of groceries safely tucked under his prosthetic arm, he looked down to the cat with the same content smile causing his nose scar to move a bit, "Hello Red-" but this time the ginger cat hissed at Shiro and fled quickly down a narrow alley as he finished putting up the chalk board sign, Keith didn't need to look back to know that the cat was gone, this was routine by now, "Hey Shiro," Keith replied.

Shiro stood to his full height and looked between the alley then too Keith, "seems I scared off Red again huh?" he said with a slight chuckle, Keith was sure that Shiro knew that the cat just didn't like anyone in general, but Keith let Shiro have his little spark of hope. 

Keith just took a look at Shiro's usual appearance: turtle neck, dark blue jeans, regular shoes, and a mid length tan coat with fur on the inside, "she'll come back," Keith replied, "she always does," he continued before pushing open the door to the shop again, entering with Shiro behind him, "and stop calling her that, her name isn't "Red"," he heard Shiro give an amused sigh behind him, "what kind of a name is that anyways?" he asked raising his hands in question walking to the front counter while Shiro went behind the front counter placing the paper bag on the counter.

Shiro took off his coat and ignored the question asked, "did you feed my fish?" he asked looking to the medium tank next to the cash register.

Keith barely shook his head, "you told me not too," he simply stated, then on the topic of water going to fill up the watering can in the back not before hearing Shiro give a affirmative mumble, then Keith coming back to the front and watering some of the plants after checking their dirt for dryness. Shiro was now feeding his army of guppies in assorted colors, every few weeks the tank seemed to have more fish, guppies breed like there is no tomorrow, that and for some reason Shiro was a fish fiend, and Keith was reminded of that every time he saw the picture of his black and white beta fish on the cork board along with a bunch of phone numbers and dates. 

The door opens with a cold chill let into the warmer store, along with a bright, "Morning Keith~" and the scent of coffee for two, Keith hid a welcoming smile as he was turned from her, "Allura," Keith greeted, Shiro may have been able to sneak up on Keith, but Allura would never be able too, especially not with those heels.

"Good morning Shiro!" she continued her greeting to Shiro who replied in turn. Keith turned around only to check the fleshy succulents and other potted plants when he caught a glance of Allura, and like any other day she was beautiful, but that was common knowledge, today her silver hair was up in a ponytail, hot pink tank top with some digital design and light blue jeans despite the weather, "Hunk recommended a little more caffeine in our drinks after a party that went that late," she emphasized the "late" to Shiro after he noticed something wrong with his coffee, her laugh was muffled by the coffee cup close to her lips. Hunk worked at the small corner cafe called "Shay's Caffeine Cavern(and tea)" beside the shop, it was very popular for such a small business, and from what Keith knew Hunk was a nice guy, but that was all he really knew. Keith knew that Shiro was often worried over his employee because of how closed off he was to the idea of making friends with anybody, but Keith had his reasons... and he just didn't fit in, he didn't need to look in the mirror to be reminded of that.

Oh and by "party," she meant slumber party. Allura and Shiro were best friends, many often wondered why they weren't in a relationship, answer being; they tried and in the end they both agreed that they were more comfortable being friends, and business partners in a sense. Allura manages a tattoo shop called "Royal Inks", left by her father from Keith's information, he is dead now, but that is in the past and Allura keeps the shop running, having got some of her own tattoos there, she's not terribly inked either, a band of some flowers on her upper arm and some awesome designs here and there, Keith never asked about them so he never knew what they were or if she had more for that matter.

Keith moved to the back and grabbed a broom to sweep the front step where the stray had regrouped, he reached for his phone only to notice that it was dead, it wasn't plugged in last night. A quick mental face palm was in order before he shoved the phone in his pocket again and swept some dead leaves from the side walk. Both of his head phones where in, he found it easier to observe people when they wouldn't bother you. Looking up for a moment he saw the bright welcoming lights of the cafe on the corner of the street further inside there sat three classic cafe tables with cute little assorted chairs as some had broke in the last month. Keith looked down at his task again, listening to Hunk and Shay chatter gleefully, now those two, were definitely in love, weather they said it or not, Shay with her cooing at him, laughing at his bad jokes and the light bush from a small gesture of Hunk. Hunk meanwhile becoming even more energetic around her, being gentle and worrying over small things for her(because no woman wants to be known as uptight after all). the air around them was electric, not that Keith ever got close enough to to experience it, again, he was more of the lone sort, just a lack of social in his system so all he did was observe.

Everyday for a month since Keith had got here seemed almost too warm and welcoming, in the sense that people left him alone and let him observe anyways. Nothing seemed to change, same grey sky, sure the leaves fell, but they were swept every morning so it counted as the same to him. 

Keith was beginning to like this place.

Rushing inside to grab a dust pan Keith took a moment to listen in to Allura and Shiro's conversation, "Oh and guess who's coming back," it wasn't a question on her English accent, "Lance is coming back to work for me, well more like crawling back-" Keith was outside by now, he decided the conversation wasn't relevant to him at all. Back outside he swept all the way around the corner by now, though just turning the corner he spotted a small rat, nope, a brown chihuahua with a blue bandanna and a leash trailing behind it running at him, and then in the distance he saw a tanned skinny kid running after it. The runner was waving his entire arm at Keith, Keith clearly heard, "HEY! You with the hair!" then to grab his dog, but Keith lowered his head and kept sweeping as the dog rushed past him huffing with its tongue out and beady eyes excited, he could of stepped on the dogs leash as it passed him, but he didn't. It wasn't his problem so he slightly inched out of the way for the dog as it made the corner for the food bowl left at the Flower shop. Keith heard a thick, sarcastic, "Thanks mullet," as the running boy jogged past him to his dog. 

Keith had to admit, that was a change to the day, nothing amazing happened, but he had a sick feeling in his stomach. Keith finished sweeping and started on his way back only to see the dog tied to a lamp post near the shop, and his gut clenched, maybe he wasn't in the store, maybe he wouldn't be recognized, he hoped as he opened the door to enter, he found he was wrong. An accusing skinny finger was pointed at him, "LOOK! That's the 80's hair cut that ignored my screams for help!" Keith, actually looking at this person now noticed a thin green over coat, a white T-shirt with plain line designs, blue jeans, short but shaggy brown hair,(funny ears) and- Keith almost dropped the dust pan, and he knew his jaw was slightly slack. 

Shiro made stunned Keith blink back into reality, "Keith," his voice was of a parental warning, "did you ignore Lance when he was chasing after his dog?" Keith gained back is composure and his jaw was back in place. The angry kid in the green coat turned to look at him and Keith looked down on instinct.

Keith didn't move against this, "Lance's" strong, dark and dazzling oceanic blue gaze, instead he decided to look slightly past this person because Keith was a bit uncomfortable with eye contact, still he did not give of a shy composure what so ever, "I had my headphones in," he said then taking out one of his earbuds, that were then in one swift moment ripped from his hand as Lance gripped the chord and dangled it in front of Keith's face, no phone attached. 

This stranger leaned in disturbingly close with a cheeky smirk and a glint in his eyes, well, Keith figured it was there anyways, "oh, I'm sorry and WHAT were you listening to?" Lance dangled his words like a lure for a fish, "the barrenness of your brain, maybe?" he answered his own question annoyingly. Keith could see Shiro's pleading face in the corner of his vision, but at this point blue eyes turned his back with a cheeky smile that Keith wasn't going to let him leave with. 

"Well you know for sure I wasn't listening to you running after your rodent of a dog," Keith retaliated with his arms crossed, the broom forgotten by the plants stand, head turned to the side his eyes closed. Feeling triumphant as the taller man in front of him audibly stopped half circle to facing the adults in the room. However Keith needed to open his eyes to see the priceless look on his face, half circle back to face him, the cheeky smile was replaced by complete cringe and anger. Keith felt like the king of the room,he found pride in himself, only for a moment, just before the expression of the cuban changed to one Keith only hated and remembered too well, and he made this happen every time. Keith was being judged; not by what he said, not by his confident stature(that quickly faded), but his eyes. His "special" violet eyes.

Keith in less than an instant panicked, he looked to the broom picked it up and fled to the back with his eyes down, moving past everyone in the room all of their eyes boring into his back, two with pity, one was with confusion and judgment.

Now in the back Keith placed the broom in the closet and recalling he forgot the dust pan with a bit of dread. Keith wasn't upset about that right now, instead he picked up the black baseball cap that had basically been calling for him since that degrading look from a stranger, and put it on. Even on the play ground, bullied, judged, the teachers gave him pity they knew he didn't decide how he looked, he then tugged the cap for good measure, maybe some reassurance. His entire body was frantic, bubbling, electric he wasn't embarrassed, he wasn't excited,angry,happy, sad, no he was just-

Keith found himself plopping on the couch, knees spread, eyes closed and brows furrowed, regaining his breathing, his panic attacks were much more easily under control now a days, he just needed a moment. The word "special" echoed in his head like the howling of a bad memory, it got louder while he heard Shiro explaining things to Lance. Keith didn't want pity from any more people. Keith rubbed his eyes his panic seemed to attract some tears, his breath was close to normal, but his mind was racing. Wishing on stars didn't do anything for him as a kid, he quickly learned you can't wish or something you can't have or can't change, instead you put up with it, Keith reached to the side table and found his shades. Looking down on them with a weight in his throat, Lance's eyes were like none he had ever seen, especially with that blue fire of a fight in them he would never have to hide something so needed in everyday life, Keith only smiled for a millisecond. Eyes were meant for expression, seeing things, Keith's they where only good behind a pair of glasses, he slipped his black shades over his eyes, the world around him dimming again.

"a vast blue galaxy," Keith mumbled in thought, that's what those eyes made him think of, they reminded him of everything he didn't have, all those stars that couldn't help him. Keith stood up and saw a glimpse of himself in the mirror, maybe that's why he had to throw a little bit of lip at the ego that is Lance who he still wasn't introduced to, all he knew was that Shiro would have something to say about it later. With that he turned away from the mirror and started gathering bottles to take to the depot later, then Shiro couldn't lecture him about that later at least.


	2. Lack of Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event that occurred this morning is still lingering in the Flower shop and Keith is sure Shiro is going to have soeting to say to him, but to his bafflement Shiro just sends him out to get something to eat, and who does Keith run into: Lance.
> 
> Did Shiro know Keith had no money?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo,
> 
> So I know the first chapter was sort of lack luster so this one should make it a bit better? I hope, after this one I think I am going to take a week to write up a Chapter or so because I wrote this in like five hours because I felt like i didn't do everything I could in the first one to make it exciting.
> 
> So! Here you go!
> 
> Tumblr: the-jester-queen

The day went on.

Lance left with Allura and the Flower shop had it's first rush of the day, many people just looking in from their everyday stroll, lots of regulars. Some of the lilies bouquets were sold to a man and a woman here and there, perhaps for their significant other, or just a center piece? Keith himself wouldn't know. The hype of what happened with Lance was over and Shiro was so busy despite a few worrying glances towards Keith in the front helping out some elderly couples , Keith almost hoped that Shiro wouldn't talk to him about what happened. Of course, Keith knew that wasn't going to happen.

Keith, equipped with his cap and shades was in the front doing a double check on some of the plants and adjusting them to make the shelf look full. Keith heard some barking and hissing outside, it was a bigger dog barking, but it still whimpered at the ferocity of the ginger cat, Keith didn't have long to admire the cats temper of none, before Shiro called him from behind the counter with his back turned, "Keith, come here," Keith knew this wasn't his boss talking, it was more like a concerned parent. Holding back a slump of the shoulders and a grumble he walked over to the counter, knowing exactly what was to come, "Yeah," Keith said halfheartedly. Shiro turned from his note pad and took a glance at Keith, his lips pressed to a quaint frown as he noticed the dark shades and hat. Keith's boss put his notepad down and then tuned to Keith directly with a small smile on his lips now, leaning onto the counter top with his arms crossed, "glad that the rush is over huh?" Shiro asked with his smile.

"uh, yeah," Keith was taken aback for a moment, "...I mean I guess," he continued suspicious of Shiro's actions, then unconsciously rubbing his neck feeling a bit uncomfortable. Shiro lost his smile at Keith's answer, Keith felt like Shiro worried too much and Shiro knew that, so often times Shiro was unsure if his counsel really meant anything, but unlike other times he didn't seem too upset.

Shiro's hands went up defensively and Keith new the lecture was near, "Look Keith, I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but-"

Keith interrupted, he wasn't going to grin and bear it this time," but what; nothing happened I just thought that it was a good time to leave the room before things got-"

Shiro wasn't going to let this go unsaid it seemed, "but!" Keith received that furrowed eyebrow look from Shiro you know the determined yet slightly disappointed one, and Keith's shoulders actually slumped in defeat, Shiro continued, "but, I just wanted to remind you that your eyes are nothing to be ashamed of," Keith felt a couple bricks stack on his shoulders at that, "they are just rare, special Keith, it's natural and it's part of who you are," the bricks multiplied by the words said, "special" again, it practically meant freakish at this point of his life. Shiro noticed that Keith was gripping the counter with whiter than usual knuckles, but he wasn't finished yet he continued with caution easing his gaze at Keith now, "I'm not going to ask why you hide yourself because I know I wont get a... by-my-standards "Decent" answer, so..." Shiro trailed off now standing tall with his arms crossed across his back and bouncing on his heels a bit as he nodded over to the clock, Keith looked and wasn't surprised that it was near eleven. Keith looked back to him sticking his neck out and giving him a "soooo what?" look, that was when Keith noticed that Shiro was anticipating something by the excited smirk on his face, hands behind his back and the clear fact he was fidgeting slightly. Shiro only hardly regained his composure, now standing more rock solid and with less of a smile on his face, the gleam was still in his onyx colored eyes however, "So the rush has left and there isn't any food in the back, what I bought this morning is for tonight's supper so I figured you might be hungry, why not head to Shay's and get a snack or something?" he finished, his eyes on Keith clearly expecting that he go out for a while.

So Keith gave in and shrugged the weight of bunch of bricks that were just one of many insecurities off his shoulders just for a moment, "Uh, sure that sounds good," Keith said, hopping to get Shiro to stop worrying about him for once. First Shiro is worried about Keith's pathetic weak spot, now hes worried that he doesn't get out enough... well, it wasn't like he had many friends.. any.

"but Keith," Keith froze with pinpricks going down his spine, the dark and almost petrifying tone of concern was back, Shiro continued with his prosthetic arm held out, "please leave your shades and hat here," and those words where more then enough to make Keith have another attack. However if Keith was going to get Shiro off his back, he would need to make a compromise, otherwise he wasn't going anywhere.

"I keep the shades," Keith strongly offered, then taking off the hat and putting it on the counter, "the hat stays," he wasn't ashamed of his hair, no matter what SOME(Lance)PEOPLE said about it.

Shiro almost looked intrigued, but then his look went back to battle worthy, "close," he said with a small smirk, then taking the shades off Keith slowly like approaching a wild animal, the glasses were off and Keith was looking down hard at the counter trying not to look terrified, "the shades stay," he continued, putting the shades in his back pocket and handing the black cap back to Keith, "the cap goes," Keith's heart was beating hard, frantically wishing that this wouldn't happen today, or tomorrow, or the next day. His wide and frightened eyes snapped back to Shiro, "deal?" he asked, and Keith did something out of his nature; looking to Shiro's face for another answer anything that would get him out of this, there was no other alternative he could see. 

Keith, his eyes flickering away from Shiro, took a hard and shaky breath, he nodded, "deal," he replied while he was snatching the cap from Shiro's hand and flipping it onto his head immediately, bringing the lip down a adequate amount. Keith could see Shiro's parental proud smile on his lips out of the corner of his eye, sure without the shades everything seemed brighter, but it also seemed more likely to judge him or hurt him. No he wasn't scared, he just- wasn't expecting this today...

Let's just say today was an "off" day. 

Keith's pulse was still going off the rails, he must of zoned out because Shiro suddenly chimed in and caught Keith off guard, causing him to jump a bit, "your going to need your coat and wallet cause I've heard it's been getting a bit chilly recently," Keith took note and went to the back pushing the door open for the only coat he had honestly. walking to the couch he noticed it wasn't on the couch, but on the ground, it must of rolled off when he got up this morning. His coat was unique for sure, red, white, didn't reach this lower back, kind of a space rebel look if he had to describe it. Putting it on he clapped his pockets on his jeans, no wallet, looked around the sofa, nope- oh wait. Keith leaned over sticking his leg out for balance and reached into the far cushion, in the far corner under the cushion was his red wallet, Keith stood up straight and opened it, a few quarters, his ID(same mullet), some credit card with no money on it. 

"Keith!," Keith jumped at his name dropping his wallet, "do you have money or do you need some?" it was just Shiro, Keith let out a huff of air, then leaning over to pick up his wallet again, he was more jumpy then usual, must be the lack of shades. Shiro poked his head into the back, looking over to Keith, "Keith?" 

Keith did the first thing his muscle memory told him to do when panicking: shrugging he put his wallet into his back pocket and his body went lax like he had no care in the world, "no, I'm good thanks," he raised his hand and nodded his head in thanks to Shiro, also to avoid looking at him, of course. Keith slid past Shiro in the front counter, Shiro was doing something with the cash register, "um-" he paused, was this a dumb question??? He reached the front door and stopped at the handle, hesitating, "uh, when do you want me back?" he asked peering behind himself, nervous, he never had to ask that before, he never went anywhere. 

Shiro looked up to Keith's figure and Keith turned his head to look out at the concrete outside, "I think it's going to be quiet for a while now so take your time, but thanks for asking Keith," Shiro confirmed. Then Keith found the courage to open the door out into the chill of the street, the chill wasn't anything he wasn't used to, it was the fact he was going somewhere this time. The street had a few cars driving about, some people walking, but not many, everyone was at work at this time of day.

Sure the place he was going was less then five seconds away, granted. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. 

Two steps away from the store Keith was jumped! 

Jumped on. 

By the stray cat whom was apparently waiting for him at the under hang of the Flower shop's sign. She was purring proudly at her landing and Keith's obvious scare, his arms flew up to swipe whatever attacked his shoulder off of himself, but by the touch of fiery fur he chose otherwise. Instead he smoothed the cats fur as he walked to the face of the store, even then leaning on the bricks for a bit and letting the cat get comfortable in his arms. Keith oddly enough found this queen of all beasts to be rather reassuring out here, might it be because she is so small and even a German shepherd would fear her, maybe. He had the other idea it was just because he at least had a companion of sorts on the outside. Calm surrounded them.

Keith didn't really know what happened till afterwards, there was the sound of footsteps, a loud hiss and angry loud meow, a blur of orange fur as the cat rushed to climb onto Keith's shoulder to reach a high ledge above him, a small stinging feeling to his cheek, then come loud obnoxious barking was happening at his feet. Keith looked down in confusion, it was that chihuahua with the bandanna, though, he noticed no leash. It was bouncing at him tail wagging a mile a minute with it's tongue hanging out, Keith realized it was trying to get to the cat a moment later.

"Chico!" There was a familiar angry voice coming this way with the foot steps Keith heard seconds ago, "Chico, come!" Who turned the corner: Lance did. Wait, Chico? Keith took a minute to evaluate the ridiculous name, well, he thought it sounded dumb anyways. Lance turned the corner with his eyes on the ground at first, he noticed his pet jumping at someones feet, "hey thanks ma-" the dog was picked up and the color drained out of Keith's face pretty quickly. The sapphire eyes looked at him with slight discomfort which caught Keith in a moment of starring at him, "mullet?" 

Keith, realizing he was staring, turned his face down quickly blushing furiously, looking at his feet, he turned and almost managed to get to the door before Lance snapped out of his haze of confusion then dashing over to Keith and grabbing his arm, which caught Keith by surprise, but it stopped him, "hey that cat scratched up your face pretty bad man," Keith didn't notice, sure maybe a dull sting, but-

"Ouch-!" Keith exclaimed when he brought his gloved hand to feel his right cheek, he was greeted by a large long shock to his entire face, causing a hard facial expression of cringe. Bringing his hand away from his face his fingers had trails of blood over them, jeez he hopped that cat didn't run into any radioactive waste or something, he didn't want to die from a cat scratch, Keith found himself looking up at the traitorous cat above him, she was crouched and almost seemed a bit worried about him.

"yeah, that's gonna hurt," Keith was then reminded of Lance's presence, he also noticed Lance was basically holding his hand by now so Keith fished it out of his grasp without problem.

"It's fine," Keith mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I'll just put some hand sanitizer on it-" he was loudly interrupted.

"OH My gosh, hand sanitizer!?" Lance seemed horrified for a moment his voice reaching pitches Keith had never heard in this town before, Keith peered to see Lance shake his head, "Nope nonono no, no way, I don't think so," he clipped something and Keith realized it was the leash to his dogs collar and tied him to a nearby post. Keith could run, tell Shiro he didn't see anything he liked and got attacked by a cat, it wasn't a full lie- a weight was suddenly on his shoulder, " look, I know the owners of Shay's Caffeine Cavern, I'll ask them to get some medical stuff for your face-" 

Keith stepped back from Lance's hand on his shoulder and his words, "I said I am fine-!" 

"I was rude to you this morning and I wanted to make it up to you!" Lance blurted out, then flushing horribly. 

There was a long flustered pause from both Keith and Lance, Chico didn't even make a noise, the only noise for a long moment was the wind and passing cars.

Lance broke the stiff silence, looking down a bit ashamed at first, "the plan my boss and your boss made was that, because I was SO rude this morning I was going to buy you something so I could have an excuse to apologize to you," there was the silence again.

Keith had a small moment of realization, Shiro knew he didn't have money, that's why Shiro was acting so- weird.

Keith attempted a few words, which caught Lance's eye, his voice was a bit horse at first but not shy, "W-well, I was..." he took a breath, now searching the cement not looking at his feet so much anymore, fiddling with his coat sleeve, "... a bit rude too," was all he could manage at the moment. 

Lance was suddenly so much brighter, lighter even, and Keith didn't know how, Lance was leaning over comically, one eyebrow arched and a hand over the side of his mouth as if telling a secret, "well, seeing as we both don't like to apologize lets agree to say we apologized to each other, eh?" his one eyebrow seemed to arch slightly more, "oh! and I never introduced myself," he stood up and with a confident smile pointed to his chest, "the names Lance,"

Keith was still looking around Lance rather then at him, he felt like a piece of fragile paper, but his stance didn't say that, "Keith," he introduced himself in part, slightly flush at the smile of approval he got from Lance from simply answering him, "and I agree, so I'll just be off now," Keith continued about to turn around , but Lance wasn't having it. 

Lance grabbed him by the wrist and started to drag him into the Cafe, " I don't think so, first we are going to fix your face and bond," Keith was looking up at lance at his point so amazed by how persistent one person could be, let alone annoying, Lance was looking back at him now with a cheeky smirk and the eyes of someone who would never quit, "then the plan is complete," he pushed the door open and began saying something to Shay and Hunk, but Keith was stuck staring at the back of Lance's head in bafflement. 

He wasn't judged once.


	3. Dr. MClain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is having anxiety!   
> Lance is playing it cool....-ish!  
> Hunk is the best bro!
> 
> GODDAMMIT SHIRO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey So im doing this again and I plan on doing it more im sorry if u waited for a while, plus i worte this in like three hours maybe four its 11;47 I have a thing tomarrow at 8;30 Im gooin o bed gudnite.

Honestly, this shifty little town didn't deserve such a nice Cafe. Upon Lance opening the glass door while dragging the still baffled Keith behind him, a little ring from the bell on the door showing how they would always be there for their costumers, low yellow light embraced the two with almost a home-like feeling, it smelled like coffee and baking, mismatched chairs, candles set to the side for those few couples in the town. It was simplistic yet exquisite because you could see how the owner loved the place, every table clean, new napkins on every table, as well as full salt and pepper, milk packets, sugar packets, crosswords also on the desk of the store just in case you were stood up- _Oooo never mind that brought up some sore memories._

Keith winced at his own train of thought, a red alert going off in his head when Hunk came into view over Lances shoulder, which before Keith looked down, he noticed that Lance wasn't quite lanky if his shoulders were THAT broad, none the less he wasn't looking anymore.

Keith could hear the surprised expression on on Hunks face as he came around the counter to meet them, "Lance!" Keith imagined Hunk brought his arms up for a hug or just simply in surprise, "my best friend comes back to town and he doesn't call me or nothing?" he said with an amused and hearty voice that matched his large and gentle exterior, probably wouldn't hurt a moth eating his white bakers cap and oven mitts.

Lance let go of Keith go give the baker a huge hug with his dumb toothy smile, "I gotta keep you on the edge there friendo~" he smugly jests, his air supply being audibly cut off at the tight hug Hunk gave him. Hunk pulling back from the hug, then asked Lance about his dog, Chico, and how the sugery went, Lance replied with he was totally fine and totally parked out front of the store, which Hunk gave an excited gasp, apparently he loved that dog, not that Keith would call it a dog.

They talked a bit more about a Panda Hunk had been taking care of online, sending money for food and such.

Keith was tempted to leave, like, VERY tempted. He brought his hand up to adjust his hat, forgetting why he was still waiting behind the Cuban boy, but he gained a grim reminder when he brushed his hand up against his cheek while lost in thinking, with the rough fabric from his glove against the scratches he took a sharp intake of air, wincing enough to get Lance to remember he existed.

Lance swiftly brought his arm around Keith's shoulders giving Keith no time to do anything about it and brought him up to be face to face with Hunk, or hat to face, "yes, now the reason I am actually here is because chatty Cathy here," Lance said pointing a finger gun at Keith's hat, " was deadpan enough to be holding a, clearly feral stray cat, and he needs medical attention," Keith could hear Lances eyebrow raise in sarcastic amazement, like this was something that has happened before, giving Hunk an "I'm-not-surprised" face.

Hunk meanwhile was genuinely surprised, both thick eyebrows raised, "Stray cat, you mean the ginger one?" Keith felt Lance nod beside him, still not sure why Lance needed to be in his personal bubble, Keith was tense as heck looking up through his bangs at Hunk, who started to look confused, "that cat loves Keith," Keith flushed slightly at the fact that Hunk actually knew his name, since he never came to the Cafe and such.

Lances jaw dropped, and Keith gave him a side glance, "WHAT?! are you kidding me I walked past that cat and it hissed and clawed at my heels till i started running," he exclaimed clearly in disbelife that the cat had a cuddly side, "like, it wasn't satisfied with my walking habits," Lance took his arm off Keith to gesture waving his arms a bit ridiculously.

" a cat made you run dude?" Hunk asked with an amused side smirk.

"uh, yeah!" Lance retorted like it was something someone would clearly do, "and yesterday when I got off the bus here, she somehow managed to get into my bag while they were unpacking the vehicle, ripped up my coin purse and there is now a hole in my suite case and cat fur ALL over my clothes!"

Hunk was laughing loudly at Lances chain of unfortunate events, and Keith allowed himself to snicker silently. Keith was relaxing a bit, maybe he could relax for once around someone, Lance didn't seem that bad, just a bit touchy and pushy.

  "you do seem the type to have a coin purse," Keith mumbled, and it was like time stopped, Hunk seemed to stop laughing and Lance turned his head to look at Keith, Keith was frozen,  _maybe he didn't hear? I should just leave, just turn and walk away, put some hand sanitizer on the problem when I get to the shop..._ The room was still kinda quiet, Lance asked Hunk about the medical supplies again and Hunk said something in agreement and headed to the back, _dammit if I leave then everyone is going to be looking at me though, not to mention the door's bell will give me away, does it matter if it gets me out of this situation though, I could just suck it up and-_

"Hey Keith," Lance called, Keith's head snapped up to his voice breaking his train of thought, he was breathing was shallow and quick, he felt a bit of sweat on his back he began the habit of biting his lower lip again at the small panic attack he had. Turns out Lance moved to sit at the main counter with the bar stools, that wouldn't of been Keith's personal choice for a seat. Lance nodded his head at the chair to the right of him, "come on sit," he seemed totally lax, he was in his element, Keith was the opposite, but he knew he would defiantly feel better if he was sitting down. 

  Lance was already done looking at the menu when Keith sat down, " I'm gonna get the "Stayin' Alive" with a cherry strudel, how about you?" he announced pointing to the number 2.11 with "Stayin' Alive" on the menu in red lettering to contrast the brown background of the menu.

Keith Leaned over the counter a bit to get a better look at the choices, regularly he loved cherry, but Lance didn't know him and Keith didn't want to seem like the "follow-you-around-like-a-puppy" type person, eventually he decided, "one point nine, Crystal Venom," it was an honest choice, he then put all of his weight on his elbows on the counter letting his chest sink and back relax a bit.

"Is that all your getting, tea?" Lance asked sticking his neck out with a pursed lips expression brows furrowed in Keith's direction.

Keith looked at him from under the lip of his hat, then looking off to the painting in the car corner of the room, "uh, yes?" 

Lance raised his eyebrows, "so your a tea person?" he asked with wide eyes trying to get eye contact with Keith, making him slightly uncomfortable, it was painfully obvious with how Lance was sticking out his neck, " a cat person AND a tea person," he mumbled to himself after "kinda hipster-ish if you ask me"

Keith thought for a moment bringing his eyebrows together, "well, no, the cat just likes me... I guess" he paused, now looking straight ahead as Hunk brought the first aid kit which Kieth moved to grab, but while Lance was ordering their drinks he gently slapped Keith's gloved hand away and took the supplies himself with a smirk, Keith just had a slightly annoyed expression.

"Nope, today let Dr. MClain take away your pain," Lance rhymed with a cheeky grin as he opened the kit, earning a frustrated grunt from Keith, "turn this way so I can look at the scratch," Lance then said, clearly not catching onto Keith's problems yet.

Keith shook his head then turning Lances way but looking at his hand gripping the bar stool between his legs, "no, I said I could do it myself-" Keith's breath was taken away when Lance suddenly gripped his chin and tugged it upward in minor annoyance, so Keith was now looking him right in the face with a wide eye shocked expression. Lance then continued on the frozen statue, that is Keith, and took off his hat and putting a clip in his hair to keep his bangs up, at this point Keith had caught up with the situation and shut his eyes tight with hot shock flushing his face.

"You sure are stubborn aren't you," Lance said, and it wasn't a question, and began cleaning the wound first with a wet cloth, then something that stung a bit. Lance must have looked down for a second, "dude your knuckles are going to turn white relax a bit,"

Keith did not do as he was told, and stuck to staying tense and biting his lip again.

Lance finished up and Keith had a long exhale where he opened his eyes only to notice he was missing his bangs and hat and Lance was looking right at him with a slightly concerned face.

To Keith's dismay he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Keith's eyes were wide with the past shock of not having his hair in his face, and it didn't matter if eyes were the window to the soul at the moment because Keith knew anyone could easily tell how embarrassed he was to be having actual eye contact with someone by the hot blush on his face. _What was Lance thinking, is he testing me?_ Keith caught himself checking out his high cheekbones, lack of freckles, seemingly pore-less skin, Keith was almost convinced Lance was sculpted with that V-shaped jaw line. Keith unfortunately noticed that Lance's eyes were moving across Keith's features to, also taking his time sizing up Keith, _is that the proper way to say that, "sizing up"?_ Not that Keith really had anything appealing to look at, Lance didn't look concerned anymore rather just focused, with a curiosity. Regaurdless Keith was sure he was redder then a fire hydrant because his cheeks were on fire.

The five seconds felt like hours before Lance grew a small lopsided grin and snickered, then turning to Hunk as the drinks were placed on the counter top while Keith hurried to fumble with the clip in his hair and tug his cap back on.

Keith in this moment remembered the last time he thought he was safe from being judged by someone and how that screwed him over in the first place.

Keith changed his mind, Lance was going to judge him.

_No point in getting my hopes up._

Keith's dark green tea was in a glass mug with black text that said **"cat person"** on it, Keith then noticed that Lance's was in a to-go cup, along with a piece of paper and a pen which Lance was currently scribbling something onto the paper.

Keith thought it wasn't his business and began to sip at his tea, then there was a bit of moment in his peripheral vision, Lance slid the paper over to Keith, but Keith more so noticed that Lance had a tattoo on top of his right wrist as the sleeve pulled up a bit, Keith had no idea what it was however.

"Hey mullet," was what Keith heard just before seeing the steaming to-go cup lift into the air and a soft pat on the back as Lance left saying "text me," over his shoulder. Keith waited, to hear the bell on the door jingle before letting out a heavy breath, _wait..._ Keith looked to the paper Lance left for him taking longer then just a moment to understand what just happened.

 

_...a seven digit code,_

 

 

_...he left mE HIS NUMBER?_

 

After a minute or two Keith was just beginning to enjoy the isolated cafe when Hunk slid a strudel in front of him. Keith froze, then reacted before Hunk left, "I, uh, I didn't order this..."

Hunk began scrubbing some glasses on the counter, "I know," he said, but Keith was still confused. Before Hunk disappeared into the back he continued, "but Lance doesn't like cherries... oh and don't worry, he paid"

Keith had more then enough questions going through his head a the moment, sure the guy was attractive, and this whole scenario was probably going to hit him harder later, but Keith had only one question that stood out: _How did he know I liked cherry?_

 

\--------A few minutes later at Inflorescence--------

 

**The door:** Swung open

 

**The Plants:** Doin' great

 

**The Answer:** "SHIRRROOOO!"

 

**Keith forced to carry the bottles to the bottle depot!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so thanks for reading I am planing on doing more, I dont know why i stopped, I think I just lost my insparation errr... something, but Im back now!!
> 
> (not that I was missed) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and have a nice day folks!
> 
> (also I referenced episodes in this I hope you noticed when they ordered)


End file.
